Return to Me
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: A little idea that came to me! It's sad and sweet!
1. Part I

**AN: A new short story that came to me after watching the series finale of Haven!**

 **Though it's a crossover, I'm only having this under TVD!**

 **Return to Me**

 _"_ _There's a way to stop your mother from doing this Elijah." Elena Gilbert whispered. "It's the only way though."_

 _"_ _There's got to be another way! I can't lose you!" Elijah Mikaelson pleaded with her. Elena smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping them._

 _"_ _It has to be done. We will be together again though it will take a millennium or more." She said as she let him go. Turning, she walked over to Abby who held the blade and Bonnie who was looking at anyone else but her best friend. "I'm ready."_

 _Elijah watched as Bonnie chanted something and Abby stabbed Elena in the abdomen, holding her as the dying girl fell forward._

Elijah woke up from that nightmarish memory.

It's been five years since his beautiful Elena died. Five years and five months for everything that he and his family went through to go to hell.

Caroline left Klaus broken hearted as she turned it off with Stefan and began sleeping with him. As soon as she turned it back on, she never returned to Klaus and began flirting it up with God knows who.

Stefan went back to his first love-Valerie Tullman, a heretic.

Rebekah was daggered and hidden at the bottom of the ocean, due to Aurora de Martel and Klaus' daughter is now three years old.

It was supposed to be the week before Thanksgiving, where the whole family would be present-Finn, Kol and his girlfriend Davina, Kol's ex-wife Bonnie and their two year old son Raiden, Hayley, Klaus, Freya, Bonnie's boyfriend Enzo and the first three vampires sired by Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah respectively-Tristan de Martel, Lucien Castle and Tristan's sister Aurora.

Elijah wouldn't have been there if Marcel hadn't of called him, telling him that two vampires he's never met had some girl and her little boy in his church/gym.

He growled and flashed over there, stopping short beside the younger man as he saw the girl who had been kidnapped.

Elena. It was Elena. The child in her arms was approximately five months in age. He had thought it was odd but then again, he did live in New Orleans and his family is slightly dysfunctional.

Stepping up to the two vampires, he compelled them to leave but he knew that they wouldn't get far as they had no Daylight Rings. Turning to the girl, he smiled at her as he walked up to her.

"Elena." He breathed and she blinked.

"How did you know that's my name?" She asked before shaking her head. "Sorry-thank you for saving me and my name's Elena Pierce. This is my son James."

He smiled at her.

"I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." She smiled and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. Kissing the back of her hand, he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

On the Other Side, Ayana smiled at Isobel.

"It was fate and destiny that intertwined them together-it was a thousand years ago when she was Tatia and then again when she was herself. The other witches and I sent her back, no memory of everything that caused her to be jaded and sad from her previous life so that she and Elijah can meet and fall in love again." Ayana explained to her.

"It worked. How long will they be together this time?" Isobel asked.

"I doubt that they're going to split up this time. There's going to be no danger from anyone on this relationship, I guarantee it."

Isobel snorted.

"What about Bonnie?" It was now Ayana's turn to snort.

"She'll become a vampire and live out a vampire life with Lorenzo. They're meant to be."


	2. Part II

**(as most of everyone wanted to see how this would truly end and just leaving the ending the way it was…there were two ways for me to write this part but after asking Lab7417-we both thought that this was the better way so enjoy this Elejah goodiness!)**

* * *

Part II

Three years, that's all it took for him to get Elena back and her son James who he adopted, was amazing though he was beginning to have Mikaelson features on him.

Today however, was a special day. The courtyard was dressed up for a Christmas wedding-on Christmas Eve. There was festooned mistletoe hanging over where he and Elena were going to stand, holly leaves and garland in silver and green were hanging off the balconies and everything looked…beautiful. Elijah was grinning as his tuxedo had a sprig of holly mixed with mistletoe.

"Daddy…why do I gotta dress up?" James asked as he tugged at the collar of his button up shirt.

"Today me and your mommy are getting married." He told him. "Don't you want to walk down the red aisle and give us the rings? Walking next to Hope?"

The boy pouted, barely getting along with the six year old as she was-in his words-too spoiled. He got along better with Raiden who was also pouting at the fact he was dressed in a tuxedo.

* * *

The women were getting dressed-and the only women who were in the room with Elena were Rebekah and Davina as Hayley refused to be a part of it.

She was still carrying a torch for Elijah until it was discovered that he couldn't love her-not the way that he loves Elena.

Elena herself was smiling in her gown-a design by Rebekah created just for her. The material was soft and billowy, going off her shoulders and making her look ethereal in the soft shade. Her hair was down and half was pinned to the side in curls while her face had make up in lighter shades that went well with her skin tone.

Atop of her head was a wreath of holly and snowdrop flowers, pinned to her veil that fell to her elbows in a delicate lace.

"Thank you both for making this day come true." She said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Rebekah shook her head.

"You made him more alive again…he's like what he was a thousand years ago." Rebekah told her. "He's my big brother and you made him happy. I'll be proud to call you my sister."

That made Davina stare at her. The only other time Rebekah had said anything nice about her brothers' better halves was when she herself was going to marry Kol a year ago.

Rebekah never said anything like that to Bonnie and barely tolerated her ex-sister-in-law even after Raiden was born.

Hayley was a different matter altogether once she married Jackson when Hope was barely a year old. She tolerated not only the hybrid but the hybrid's pack and the girl.

The reason why she tolerated Hayley was because Hayley tried seducing Elijah while he was depressed about someone he adored in Mystic Falls who died in his arms and then Hayley tried taking Hope away from New Orleans.

If the two did speak, the vampire was always speaking in a harsh tone to the hybrid girl.

"If I had a sister, it would be you." Elena told her with a smile lighting her face.

"After today, I'll be your sister." Rebekah reminded her. "Now no crying! I don't think that mascara's waterproof!"

* * *

Those who were in attendance to the wedding-Bonnie and her fiancé Enzo, Caroline and her husband Alaric Saltzman (which surprised everyone) as well as their twin daughters, Marcel and his vampires, Jackson and Mary (as Hayley opted out of going to the wedding) for the Crescent Pack, and those vampires and witches who were allies to the Mikaelson clan.

The minute the song came through the speakers-the three bridesmaids came out with Rebekah and Davina first on Kol's arms and Freya followed on Finn's.

Behind them were their two ring bearers and Hope in her poufy white princess dress, wearing a smirk or a smile on her face.

As soon as the music changed, everyone stood up to see Klaus walking down the aisle with Elena on his arm and Elijah desired her even more, looking as beautiful as she did the day he met her.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch and no one objected to them marrying. Since she didn't have a father for the father-daughter dance, Finn decided to dance with her and he smiled.

"He's happier than ever." He whispered. "I'm glad that you both make each other that happy."

She was smiling.

"This is my happily ever after. He's my white knight." She told him as he spun her.

* * *

"Can you believe that we're a real family now?" Elena asked her husband as they danced.

"It's a dream come true." He whispered to her. "I'm thankful that I have you right here in my arms. You and James mean the world to me."

 **The End**


End file.
